


"Bear not in lease!"

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nobody is Dead, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vladimir! It's a bear! I can't keep this dog-bear hybrid thing in my apartment in New York!” Matt yells with another glare to the Russian.</p>
<p>Vladimir huffs. “Can so. Bear was not in lease! Tell landlord is your seeing eye bear!” The Russian laughs as if he'd just told a clever joke.</p>
<p>Matt covers his face and somehow restrains himself from screaming as Anatoly laughs loudly. It takes him a few moments, but Matt is finally able to nod and say almost too calmly, “Vladimir. I am not telling my fucking landlord that I have a seeing eye bear. Take that thing back to Russia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bear not in lease!"

**Author's Note:**

> My bestie gave me this idea. "You know those giant Russian dog bear things? Imagine Vladimir bringing one home from Russia. How would Matt react?!"

It's been almost a month since Vladimir and Anatoly had left for a small vacation to Russia and Matt is ready for the Russians to come back home. Even with the three dogs that belong to the Russians the apartment feels empty. So when his phone begins to chirp out, “VLADIMIR VLADIMIR-” he's probably a bit too quick to answer.

“Hello?” He can tell that Foggy and Karen are watching him and so he moves to go to his office instead.

“Milii moi! We are back! Got you a present!” Vladimir's overly excited voice yells. Matt can tell that the blonde is grinning and he can't keep his own grin from forming on his face.

“Volodya, you didn't have to get me anyt-”

“Got you best present ever! Get home now, mudak!” And just like that the conversation is over quicker than it had started.

Matt is left holding his phone to his ear and forcing a grin as he realizes that Vladimir had indeed just hung up on him and just called him an asshole. Again. He takes a deep breath and sighs out, “Sometimes I really want to punch you in your stupid face, Vladimir.” He slips his phone back into his pocket and goes to tell Foggy and Karen that he's going to go home a bit earlier today.

When he finally gets to the apartment he stops with one hand on the doorknob. He can hear six heartbeats in the apartment instead of five. And he scowls as he realizes that Vladimir and Anatoly have brought home another dog. He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes the door open.

“I swear if that is another fucking dog I am kicking you both out,” he tells them as he crosses his arms. He takes his glasses off so that they can see the stern look he is giving them.

Anatoly just holds his hands up and moves to sit at the kitchen table while Vladimir stays on the floor with the new dog.

The blonde just grins widely and hugs the large dog tightly. “He's a Caucasian Ovcharka! He is beautiful and cutest puppy ever! Aren't you?! Aren't you?! Da!” He says the last bit to the dog as he scratches behind the dogs ears. He lets out a happy laugh as the dog barks happily and licks him on the face.

Matt twitches slightly. “Vladimir you better take that dog back to where the hell you got it.”

The Russian just frowns before he's moving and tugging at Matt's wrist to pull him closer to the dog. “Just pet him! He's so cute!”

It takes Matt by such surprise that Vladimir is literally gushing about the dog that he let's Vladimir place his hand onto the dog's huge head. With a loud sigh, Matt begins to move his hands carefully over the dog. His frown only deepens as he realizes just how large this new dog is. After a few moments Matt is slowly, very carefully, pulling his hands away and turning so that he's staring right at Vladimir.

“Vladimir.”

“Mm?”

Matt licks his lips lightly as he thinks of how he wants to say his next few words. “I thought that this was a dog," he finally settles on in a false calm tone. 

Anatoly smirks from his spot at the table as he realizes where the conversation is headed. Vladimir just frowns and continues to pet the dog. “He is.”

The blind man shakes his head and points at the dog. “This is not a dog. It's a freaking bear,” he practically hisses out, glaring at the blonde.

Vladimir scoffs before giving an appalled, “Is not a bear. Is a dog.”

Matt slowly stands up and rubs at his temples. “Vladimir. What part of I am not allowed to have dogs in my apartment don't you two get?!”

“The no dogs part,” came the simple response. Matt gives an exasperated groan. “Just tell landlord is bear. Bear is not in lease,” Vladimir said with a smirk. Anatoly snorted but didn't say anything.

The lawyer nods his head and purses his lips. “Yeah. I'll just tell my landlord that I didn't just get another dog. I got a fucking bear!”

Vladimir shrugs. “Good plan. Now he needs a name. Any suggestions?”

Matt throws his arms up and turns away. “Oh my god. I cannot keep this, this, this thing!” He finally settles on as he waves over to the giant dog.

The blonde makes an insulted sound and hugs the dog again. “He is not a thing, Matvey!”

“Vladimir! It's a bear! I can't keep this dog-bear hybrid thing in my apartment in New York!” Matt yells with another glare to the Russian.

Vladimir huffs. “Can so. Bear was not in lease! Tell landlord is your seeing eye bear!” The Russian laughs as if he'd just told a cleverjoke. 

Matt covers his face and somehow restrains himself from screaming as Anatoly laughs loudly. It takes him a few moments, but Matt is finally able to nod and say almost too calmly, “Vladimir. I am not telling my fucking landlord that I have a seeing eye bear. Take that thing back to Russia.”

Vladimir makes the face of a kicked puppy and holds the giant dog tightly, pulling him close so that the dog is almost in his lap.

The brunette rolls his eyes. “Anatoly, why the hell would you let him bring that thing here in the first place?”

Anatoly snorts and waves towards Vladimir. “He made face of kicked puppy!”

“Anatoly!”

“Well you cannot see his puppy face or you'd be letting him keep dog,” Anatoly says simply, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the American.

“Really? Seriously? Blind jokes? Rude,” Matt says dryly. Vladimir makes a noise that is almost a whine and Matt groans again before throwing his arms up. “Okay! Fine! The bear-dog can stay!”

“Yes!”

“But you take care of it!” Matt scowls at his general direction. “Let me guess, this was my gift from your vacation to Russia?”

“Da!”

It's quiet for a moment and then Matt is just nodding and turns back to the door. “I'm going back to work. I can't deal with you right now.”

There's a rustle sound as Vladimir nods and continues to pet the large dog, still sitting on the floor. “That is fair. Have fun!”

“Very unlikely.”

 

~oOo~

 

A week later and the dog now has a name and is quite at home in Matt's apartment with the other three dogs. Matt's other condition for the dog staying in his apartment was that he be allowed to pick out the name. Vladimir had groaned but crossed his arms and let Matt name the dog Thurgood with a stony face.

It's Saturday night now and when Vladimir comes back to the apartment with dinner he can't help but to grin as he sees Matt sitting very tensely on the couch with Thurgood laying across his lap.

“Don't just stand there,” Matt whispers, eyes wide in what Vladimir almost assumes is fear, “get it off me.”

The Russian places the bag of Thai food onto the table and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Da, one minute, mudak.” Then there is the sound of a picture being taken.

“Vladimir. Get this dog off of me,” Matt hisses, eyes narrowed.

Vladimir slid his phone back into his pocket. “Are you going to punch me?”

Matt doesn't say anything for a moment. "No."

The blonde scoffs. "Liar."

“Fine. Probably,” comes the truthful response.

The Russian hums in thought. The sound of him rummaging through the bag fills the apartment and the smell of Pad Thai soon overwhelms Matt. “Then you can just stay there. Good dog, keeping Matvey from punching me,” Vladimir says with a smirk as he uses the plastic fork to shove a mouthful of food into his mouth.

The lawyer scowls at him. “You are not getting laid for a month, you fucker.” Vladimir just laughs.

 

~oOo~

 

Another week passes and Matt is finally beginning to tolerate the giant dog. Matt, Anatoly, and Vladimir are all sitting at the table eating dinner together, an almost rare occurrence as the Russians usually work late and Matt usually leaves to do his Daredevil thing after they come back to the apartment. Vladimir is trying to bribe Thurgood to come sit at his feet like how the other three dogs are doing but the giant dog just stays sitting at Matt's feet, ears perked up and tail wagging slowly.

“Vova, stop that!” Anatoly reprimands with a small smirk.

Vladimir ignores him and holds the food out to the dog. “Come here! Come on! I'll give you food! You don't have to beg me!” The blonde bribes, leaning just a bit too far out of his seat.

Anatoly rolls his eyes and gives Vladimir a shove. He and Matt both smirk as Vladimir lets out a yelp as he hits the floor and the other three dogs all jump on him for the roll that he had in his hand.

“Nyet! Bad dogs! Nyet! Tolik! Matvey! Nyet!”

Matt reaches under the table and pats Thurgood on the head with a whisper of, “Good dog.”

Anatoly snickered as his brother continued to yell, the three dogs laying on him and licking at his face and hands. “You are not thirty-five, moy brat'ya. You are five. And acting like child.”

“ _Fuck off, you dick!_ ”

“ _Rude_.”

 

~oOo~

 

A few days later and Matt is coming home from running around as Daredevil, wet from the rain and sore from getting hit in the abdomen with a metal pipe. He raises an eyebrow as he practically feels the heated glare that Vladimir is sending him. And then it becomes obvious that Vladimir is trying to keep Thurgood on the couch with him.

Matt scoffs and rolls his eyes affectionately. “You're ridiculous, you know that?”

“I do not care,” comes the accented retort.

The vigilante shakes his head and moves to go to the bedroom to change from his suit into sweatpants. When he re-enters the living room he smirks as Vladimir continues to glare at him and pet the dog, refusing to let go of him.

Matt crosses his arms and smirks before letting out a happy call of, “Come here buddy! Come here Thurgood!”

There's the sound of the dog letting out a happy bark as he runs over to Matt. Vladimir lets out a yell of frustration. “Mudak! I hope you got punched in the face tonight!” The only answer he receives is a laugh from Matt and a yell from Anatoly to shut up. The blonde scowls. “I hate this family.”

 


End file.
